Jeffrey
This is a list of Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures movies and spin-offs made by Tigerman531. NOTE: After Season 2, the title will be changed into Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures. NOTE 2: This series will connect with other adventure series, such as Jaden's Adventures ''and ''Pooh's Adventures. NOTE 3: In Season 6, after Jeffrey, Jaden and Scooby Doo on Zombie Island, both the Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures team and the Jaden's Adventures team will officially become one. So from then on, the title will be changed into Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures. For the list of movies featured in the spin-off series, go to here: Xion's Ohana Adventures. Members: *Jeffrey Dragonheart *Jeffrey's Pikachu *Jeffrey's Meowth *Nathan *Mitsuki *Tai and Agumon *Matt and Gabumon *Sora and Biyomon *Mimi and Palmon *Joe and Gomamon *Izzy and Tentomon *T.K. and Patamon *Kari and Gatomon *Batty Koda *Patch *Mushu *Xion *Shadow *Chance *Sassy *Delilah *Bolt *Mittens *Rhino *Mei and Gabu *Sam and Max *Brandy * Mr. Whiskers *Stuart Little *Margalo *Snowbell *Monty *Blaze *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private *Kiva (KivaMarieTurbo1) *Puss in Boots *Jiji *CatDog *Zoe Cruger (Zoe Moto) *Buck * Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Fluttershy *Rarity *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Spike *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *WALL-E *EVE *Charlie *Itchy *Veemon *Gloria the glam (Zoe Moto) *Penny the wild (Zoe Moto) *Amy the smart (Zoe Moto) *Flora the shy (Zoe Moto) *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Tom and Jerry *Osmosis Jones *Drix *Sabrina Spellman *Salem the Cat *Baby Tiragon *Collette Possible Future Member(s): *Babs Seed *Zecora *Gonzo the Great *Rizzo the Rat *Granny Sloth *Impmon *Aqua Villains: *Evil Queen *Grand Duke of Owls *Hexxus *Cruella DeVil *Scroop *Jafar *Shan-Yu *Ursula the Sea Witch *Scar *Gaston *Gallaxhar *Captain Hook *Ratigan *Tai Lung *Gnorga *The Foosa *Makunga *Jaws *Hades *Maleficent *Darth Maul *Jack & Jill *The Swarm Lord *Steele *Queen of Hearts *Count Dooku *Zira *Clayton *Jenner *Plankton *Shere Khan *Sharptooth *Lord Shen (reforms later in the series) *Sa-luk *Carface *Gantu *Soto *Lord Farquaad *Phantom Blot *Darth Vader (Anakin Skywalker) *Rothbart *Ashcan & Pete *Ozzy and Strut *Madame Medusa *The Sanderson Sisters *Imhotep *Dr. Facilier *The Joker *King Goobot and Ooblar *Smokey the Cat *The Falcon *Darth Sidious *Ludmilla *Rasputin *Percival McLeach *Green Goblin *Red *Fairy Godmother (Shrek 2) *Smaug *Gollum *Chester Hoenicker *Bennett Hoenicker *Wilson Croft *Smith and Wesson *Prince John *Buster *Cretaceous and Maelstrom *Dr. Valentine *Muiel and Floyd *Doctor Octopus *Judge Doom and the Toon Patrol *Audrey II *Clavius *Joe Potter and Riley *Professor Thornton, Sabretooth, Omega Red, Lady Deathstrike and Deadpool *Venom *Dracula *Stripe *Clockwerk *MCP *Sark *Rez *Ronno *Discord *Queen Chrysalis *Rudy *Harry and Marv *Thrax 'SEASON 1: Rise of the Justice Guardians' #''Jeffrey & Friends meet Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle'' #''Jeffrey & Friends go to Ferngully: The Last Rainforest'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of 101 Dalmatians'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure'' #''Jeffrey & Friends go to Treasure Planet'' #''Jeffrey & Friends meet Aladdin'' #''Jeffrey & Friends meet Mulan'' #''Jeffrey & Friends meet The Little Mermaid'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of The Lion King'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Monsters vs. Aliens'' #''Jeffrey & Friends meet Peter Pan'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Beauty & The Beast'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of The Fox & The Hound'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Kung Fu Panda'' #''Jeffrey & Friends discover A Troll in Central Park'' #''Jeffrey & Friends go to Madagascar'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' #''Jeffrey & Friends vs. Godzilla'' #''Jeffrey & Friends vs. Jaws'' #''Jeffrey & Friends meet Hercules'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Sleeping Beauty'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace'' #''Jeffrey & Friends meet Puss in Boots'' #''Jeffrey & Friends go on The Magic Voyage'' #''Jeffrey & Friends meet Balto'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures with Alice in Wonderland'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of The Return of Jafar'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride'' #''Jeffrey & Friends meet Tarzan'' #''Jeffrey & Friends discover The Secret of NIMH'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of The Spongebob Squarepants Movie'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of The Jungle Book'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of The Land Before Time'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Kung Fu Panda 2'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves'' #''Jeffrey & Friends learn that All Dogs go to Heaven'' #''Jeffrey & Friends meet Lilo & Stitch'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Ice Age'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witches' Ghost'' #''Jeffrey & Friends meet Shrek'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Epic Mickey'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith'' 'SEASON 2: Light vs. Darkness' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey'' #''Jeffrey & Friends meet The Swan Princess'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Homeward Bound 2: Lost in San Francisco'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure'' #''Jeffrey & Friends meet The Rescuers'' #''Jeffrey & Friends say Hocus Pocus'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of The Princess and The Frog'' #''Jeffrey & Friends meet Bolt'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Batman: Mask of the Phantasm'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Star Wars'' Episode 4: A New Hope #''Jeffrey & Friends meet The Seventh Brother'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving'' #''Jeffrey & Friends meet Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back'' #''Jeffrey & Friends meet Stuart Little'' #''Jeffrey & Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Stuart Little 2'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi'' #''Jeffrey & Friends meet Casper'' #''Jeffrey & Friends meet Bartok the Magnificent'' #''Jeffrey & Friends meet Anastasia'' #''Jeffrey & Friends go Home on the Range '' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Balto 2: Wolf Quest'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of The Muppet Movie'' #''Jeffrey & Friends meet Lady & the Tramp'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under'' #''Jeffrey & Friends go to Rio'' #''Jeffrey & Friends meet Spider Man'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of All Dogs go to Heaven 2'' #''Jeffrey & Friends meet Dumbo'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch has a Glitch'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Shrek 2'' #''Jeffrey & Friends meet The Hobbit'' #''Jeffrey, Spongebob, Spyro, Dave Felis & Friends meet Flubber'' #''Jeffrey & Friends meet Robin Hood'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Lady & the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Ice Age 2: The Meltdown'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Spider Man 2'' #''Jeffrey & Friends find out Who Framed Roger Rabbit?'' #''Jeffrey & Friends enter Little Shop of Horrors'' #''Jeffrey & Friends meet Dr. Dolittle'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of The Swan Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Dr. Dolittle 2'' #''Jeffrey, Jak, Daxter, Pooh & Friends' Adventures of Hulk vs. Wolverine'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Spider Man 3'' #''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet TRON'' #''Jeffrey & Friends join Kiki's Delivery Service'' 'SEASON 3: New Heroes' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Batman vs. Dracula'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Gremlins'' #''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - A Canterlot Wedding'' #''Jeffrey & Friends meet Bambi'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Charlotte's Web'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Cats & Dogs'' #''Jeffrey & Friends meet Osmosis Jones'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Yu-Gi-Oh: Pyramid of Light'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' #''Jeffrey & Friends meet Megamind'' #''Jeffrey & Friends are Home Alone'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Home Alone 2: Lost in New York'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Shrek the Third'' #''Jeffrey and Friends meet Beethoven'' #''Jeffrey'' & Friends meet Cinderella #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time'' #''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark'' #''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' #''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends'' '''Storm' Adventures of Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' #''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Fly Away Home'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Home Alone 3'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Don't Eat The Pictures'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Batman: SUBZERO'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Superman: Doomsday'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Batman: Arkham Asylum'' #''Jeffrey & Friends meet Iron Man'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Incredible Hulk'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Iron Man 2'' #''Jeffrey & Friends meet Thor'' #''Jeffrey & Friends meet Captain America: The First Avenger'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Avengers'' '''SEASON 4: Secrets, Truths and Lies #''Jeffrey & Friends meet The Green Hornet'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Secret Garden'' #''Jeffrey & Friends meet The Lorax'' #''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Destination Imagination'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' #''Jeffrey, Pooh & Friends say We Brought a Zoo'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Muppets (2011)'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Ice Age 4: Continental Drift'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Mighty Joe Young'' #''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of TRON: Legacy'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Beethoven's 2nd'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Spice World: The Spice Girls Movie'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Resident Evil'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Small Soilders'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Snow Dogs'' #''Jeffrey & Friends go to Hotel Transylvania'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Swan Princess 3: Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure'' #''Jeffrey & Friends in The Adventures of Milo and Otis'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Transformers: The Movie'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Goonies'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Encino Man'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' #''Jeffrey, The Loonatics & Friends' Storm Adventures of Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Scooby Doo Movie'' #''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Princess Diaries'' #''Jeffrey & Friends meet Ponyo'' #''Jeffrey & Friends go Up'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures with Big Bird in China'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Tweety's High Flying Adventure'' #''Jeffrey & Friends in Fantasmic!'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Fantasia'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Amazing Panda Adventure'' #''Jeffrey & Friends meet Daredevil'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Fantasia 2000'' #''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Crystal Empire'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Free Willy'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Thomas and The Magic Railroad'' #''Jeffrey, Pooh & Friends' Storm Adventures of Wild Wild West'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Two Brothers'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home'' 'SEASON 5: The Joker's Final Joke' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Batman Forever'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Free Willy 3: The Rescue'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Resident Evil: Apocalypse'' #''Jeffrey & Friends meet Hellboy'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' World of Color'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Chalkzone: The Big Blow Up'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Bionicle: Mask of Light'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of The King and I'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Rock and Rule'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Princess and The Goblin'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Galaxy Quest'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Gremlins 2: The New Batch'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of How The Grinch Stole Christmas'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Titan A.E.'' #''Jeffrey & Sebastian's Caribbean Jamboree'' #''Jeffrey & Sebastian's Party Gras'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Brave'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Once Upon A Forest'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Double Double Toil and Trouble'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Underdog'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Casper meets Wendy'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Batman: Arkham City'' 'SEASON 6: We are Family' #''Jeffrey & Friends meet Princess Mononoke'' #''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Rise of the Guardians'' #''Jeffrey, Pooh & Friends' Storm Adventures of Cheetah'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Chitty Chitty Bang Bang'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Happy Feet'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Big Top Scooby-Doo!'' #''Jeffrey & Friends meet Babe'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Flight of the Navigator'' #''Jeffrey & Friends meet The King and I'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Great Muppet Caper'' #''Jeffrey & Friends visit Little Golden Book Land'' #''Jeffrey & Friends take a Journey to the Center of the Earth'' #''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Journey 2: The Mysterious Island'' #''Jeffrey, Jaden and Scooby Doo on Zombie Island'' #''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Castle in the Sky '' #''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Piglet's Big Movie'' #''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker'' #''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Follow That Bird'' #''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Hercules & Xena: The Battle for Mount Olympus'' #''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Doug's 1st Movie'' #''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Ferngully 2: The Magical Rescue'' #''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet The Brave Little Toaster'' #''Jeffrey, Jaden and The Brave Little Toaster To The Rescue'' #''Jeffrey, Jaden and The Brave Little Toaster Goes To Mars'' #''Jeffrey, Jaden & Hiccup get Spirited Away'' 'SEASON 7: Beyond the Stars' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Dinosaur'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Keep Calm and Flutter On'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Nightmare Ned'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Magical Mystery Cure'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet George of the Jungle'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends meet The Iron Giant'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Star Fox Adventures'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends go to Jurassic Park'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Jurassic Park: The Lost World'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Jurassic Park 3'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends Storm Adventures of National Treasure'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Wizard of Oz'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Star Fox: Assault'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends join Men in Black'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Men in Black II'' 'To Be Announced:' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Avatar'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Scorpion King'' *''Jeffrey & Friends meet Alakazam the Great'' *''Jeffrey & Friends meet The Black Knight'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Ghostbusters'' *''Jeffrey & Friends enter The Forbidden Kingdom'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of'' The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Lords of the Rings: Return of the King'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Saint Seiya Warriors of The Final Holy Battle'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Spongebob & Friends' Storm Adventures of Once Upon A Forest'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Epic'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Despicable Me 2'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Muppets Most Wanted'' *''Patch's Adventures of The Lion King 1 1/2'' 'Holiday Specials:' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Muppet Christmas Carol'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas'' *''Jeffrey, Spongebob, Spyro & Friends join Underfist'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer'' *''Jeffrey & Friends meet Frosty the Snowman'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Frosty Returns'' *''Jeffrey & Rudolph's Shiny New Year'' *''Jeffrey, Pooh, Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Rudolph & The Island of Misfit Toys'' *''Jeffrey & Friends ride The Polar Express'' 'TV Series' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Ducktales'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures with Bonkers'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Looney Tunes Show (2011 version)'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Zoboomafoo'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of All Dogs go to Heaven: The Series'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Ozzy & Drix'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Sabrina the Animated Series'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002 series)'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of What's New Scooby-Doo?'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Martin Mystery'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Hercules: The Legendary Journeys'' *''Jeffrey, Pooh, Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Total Drama Island'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Total Drama Action'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Total Drama World Tour'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Total Drama Revenge of the Island'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Teen Titans'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Megas XLR'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet Samurai Jack'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Justice League'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Justice League Unlimited'' *''Pooh, Jaden, Jeffrey and Friends' Storm Adventures of The Muppet Show '' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Pooh & Friends' Storm Adventures of Muppets Tonight'' Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures